1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for elastically supporting a vehicle seat on a vehicle floor to prevent vibrations of a vehicle from being transmitted to the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the cushion property of the vehicle seat becomes high, the seat excessively sinks due to the large weight of an occupant to worsen comfortable riding in a vehicle or visibility and drivability in the driving condition. Under the above circumstances, it has been proposed to support the whole seat by a suspension device having a spring and a shock absorber in place of increasing the cushion property of the vehicle seat in vehicles wherein it is difficult to reduce vehicle vibrations, such as a truck and the like.
Recently, the above described suspension device has been strongly required to be installed in small-sized vehicles and accordingly a compact and durable suspension device having a simple construction has been desired.